Aburrición
by Sword-Emperor
Summary: Lo que el ocio y la aburrición, es capaz de hacer.. ¿no es asi Bel?..


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia les pertenece a Akira Amano, nada es mi propiedad...

"Aburrición"

No muy tarde en la organización de Asesinos; Varia, justo cuando el sol despedía sus últimos rayos, dentro del castillo, solamente se situaban dos personas, debido a la situación; Que la mayoría de sus integrantes, estaban en una misión distinta, ocupados se encontraban, claro estaba. Las dos presencias en el castillo, era el real rubio, Belphegor, y el chico del gorro de rana… Fran

U shi shi shi~ no hay nada bueno en el televisor--- Tediosamente decía el príncipe, sentado en aquél sillón individual, situado en la sala, tenía el control remoto en su mano derecha, continuamente cambiaba de canal

Senpai, haz algo de provecho, por ejemplo, hoy me puse a ordenar mi habitación, ¡si que ya lo necesitaba!

Dijo Fran, recostado en un largo sofá de fina piel, portaba un pequeño libro en sus manos, lo estaba leyendo hasta que le contestó lo anterior al aburrido príncipe.

U shi shi shi~ eso no hacen los príncipes… --- Continúo cambiando de canal al televisor.

Bueno.. ya es muy tu criterio Bel-senpai --- Neutralmente le contestó, mientras el príncipe lo ignoraba; seguía presionando el botón para cambiar el canal consecutivamente.

¡Aaaaaaaaahh ya! ¡me rindo! No hay nada que ver--- Alteradamente gritó, abanicó sus cuchillas y las lanzó al aparato obteniendo como resultado; una pantalla quebrada, y varias chispas resaltando de esta.

¡Be-bel-senpaai! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? --- Cerró su pequeño libro, viéndose previamente asustado por aquél acto y le cuestionó.

Por supuesto que lo sé, pero… realmente estaba muy aburrido... no había nada que ver… --- Se para de del sillón, tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón, caminaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Bel-senpai ¿A dónde vas? --- El aún sentado en su cómodo sillón, su mirada perseguía al rubio príncipe

U shi shi shi ~ voy a distraerme… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?..

Prefiero quedarme aquí, que tal si llega el jefe y nos necesita para algo, ya sabes… estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

U shi shi shi ~…. Bueno… lo esperaré unos momentos más.. solo unos momentos…--- Dicho esto, se acercaba al sofá donde estaba Fran; para así sentarse a un lado de él. Fran al percatar su presencia cerca de él, preguntó:

¿Y que harás en este tiempo?

No lo sé…. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Oh, es un libro que qué relata la historia de una tortuga perdida en el bosque

Jajajajaja eso parece un cuento para niños --- Apareció una gota detrás del sombrero de Fran

¡No te rías Senpai! está interesante este cuento…

U shi shi shi ~ … --- El príncipe, de un momento a otro, se mostró serio, volteo a ver el rostro de Fran leyendo pacíficamente, se acercó un poco más al reciente integrante.

¿Qué pasa? --- Sintiendo la cercanía del príncipe le preguntó

Estoy… aburrido.. --- Lentamente sus labios se acercaron al oído de Fran; y esto fue lo que le susurró con un tono levemente excitado--- ¿Y.. sabes que me quitará esta aburrición? u shi shi shi ~

¡Senpai! ---Sorprendido, retrocedió en dirección contraria, llegando al extremo del otro lado del sofá.

U shi shi shi ~ ¿No quieres hacer algo para matar el tiempo? --- Su cuerpo se atraía hacía Fran, haciéndolo estar mucho más cerca, su brazos rodearon a éste. Con ligera inconciencia, debido al sofá y al impulso de Bel, en el cuerpo del menor, éste terminó recostado en el sofá, quedando el príncipe arriba de él. Las piernas del rubio se acomodaron para no incomodar al menor, separándolas, las colocó en cada extremo de la cadera de Fran, apoyándose con ambas rodillas. A consecuencia de que una cierta distancia entre ellos los separaba

U shi shi shi ~ no hay nadie más en el castillo..y.. no hay nada que hacer.. --- Bel desabrochó los primeros botones del uniforme del menor, se apropió de su cuello. Sus labios, así como su lengua, marcaba un camino desde el pecho hasta la parte inferior del oído. Fran trago saliva, sintió unos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, por claro acto del príncipe.

Se-senpai….--- Cerró sus ojos, mordió su propio labio inferior, sentía unos ligeros espasmos, que dieron a liberar un pequeño gemido…

U shi shi sh i~ …sabes …muy… bien… --- Prosiguió desabrochando los botones hasta llegar al último, con su diestra acariciaba el suave pecho de Fran, continúo lamiendo la parte de su cuello, haciendo un recorrido llegando hasta su oído. Fran, por su parte, no se mostraba muy nervioso, se sentía atrapado, pero aún así, no tenía intenciones de escapar de tal momento.

Bel continúo con lo suyo, rozó sus labios con los de Fran, comenzó a besarlo fogosamente, lentamente introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca del peliverde. Éste correspondiéndole, jugueteaba con su húmedo músculo.

El menor sin permiso, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Bel, acariciaba la suave espalda del Príncipe. Éste acercó la parte frontal de su cadera, rozándole en la misma parte del cuerpo de Fran

¿Puedes sentirlo? --- Una de sus sonrisas remarcaba su rostro, sin duda Fran sentía que el miembro del príncipe no estaba en estado de reposo precisamente, le era excitante tener aquélla parte del cuerpo rozándole por encima de su pantalón.

E-eres un pervertido…--- Le contestó como una afirmación, su sonrojo en sus mejillas era inevitable de ocultar. El rubio, comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, abría su cremallera lentamente…

+*+*+*+ Mientras en la puerta principal del Castillo de Varia +*+*+*+

Se encontraba aquél espadachín, cuya misión fue concluida con éxito, su traje tenía manchas de sangre, algunas heridas se encontraban por su cuerpo y rostro, más no fueron graves. Ya había llegado cansado, y lo único que quería era descansar un poco

Vooooi.. necesito una ducha con agua caliente.… --- Se acercó a la puerta, para abrirla, una vez abierta, entró a la sala principal, se dirigía al baño, pero para eso, tenía que ir a la segunda sala del castillo, que era ahí en donde están conectadas las escaleras para llegar al baño..

No hacía mucho ruido al caminar, sin embargo… Belphegor y Fran.. estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo.. que ni siquiera se percataron que alguien ya había llegado al castillo

No obstante, Squalo al entrar a la sala, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

Vo- --- El espadachín, se encontró con una sorpresa jamás imaginada, aún que para él mismo, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, pero.. no de esa manera tan inédita. Se quedó sin palabras, y un silencio abrumador encerraba ese cuarto. El príncipe y Fran, interrumpieron sus actos, Bel, se quitó rápidamente del menor, y Fran se sentó en el sillón, bajando la mirada.

U shi shi shi ~ vaya vaya, miren quien ah llegado

¡¡¡Voooooooooooii!!! ¡¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?!

Cosas que tú y el jefe hacen cuando todos están dormidos --- Respondió Fran

¡¿Qué mierda dices?¡ ¡¡Estas completamente equivocado!! --- Mostrándose alterado, y con aquél tono rojizo en sus pómulos, contestó para cubrir esas verdades que no quería que se dieran a saber

U shi shi shi ~ no te preocupes Squalo, tu secreto estará a salvo con nosotros a cambio de que tú mantengas lo que acabaste de ver en absoluto silencio

¡Cállense! mocosos hormonales

Mira quien habla de hormonas --- Fran contestó con fin de molestar al espadachín

U shi shi shi ~ entonces hay trato ¿o no?

¡Si sii ya! ¡acepto el maldito trato joder! --- No teniendo otra salida a esta situación, aceptó la oferta.

Es bueno hacer negocios contigo, tiburón, u shi shi shi ~ --- El príncipe se paró de ese sillón, y se fue hacia otro lugar distante de ese sitio.

Tks! ¿¡y tú que miras!? --- Refiriéndose a Fran, ya que éste lo estaba mirando. Se fue dirigiendo hacia el baño.

Bien.. eh pasado por una situación embarazosa, baahh.. que remedio… --- Sin mucha expresión en su rostro, volvió a recostarse en ese mismo sillón, para continuar leyendo su ilustre libro.

Desde entonces, no han hecho más que esperar… a que se les dé nuevamente otra oportunidad para llegar a estar así de juntos…

Fin.

Notas del autor: Bueno.. me habían pedido otro fanfic de BelxFran, y aquí lo tienen espero que sea de su agrado n-n

No pude escribir de más T^T , sumimasen!!


End file.
